Arena fina
by KassOrtizdeZarate
Summary: Un día, un niño de cinco años conoció a su compañera de serie. Rompió sus juguetes, la empujó y la llamó inutil. Sunny despertó de ese sueño sudando. Estaba en So Random y no pasaba nada. ¿Quién era ese niño? Y si fuera... ¿Chad? SxC mal summary, muy malo
1. la niña de cristal

**Hola, soy Kiara. Bueno, no me voy a enrollar, aquí voy:**

-Mi niño, pórtate bien.-Le dijo su madre besándole la frente.

-No te preocupes, mujer, se viene con migo. Estará bien.

-Pero, míralo. Tan pequeñuelo y ya va a hacer su primera serie de televisión.

Chad Dilan Cooper. El pequeño rubito de cinco años decía adiós a su mamá mientras embarcaban en ese avión, rumbo a España a rodar una serie de televisión. Chad trabajaba en la tele desde bebé, haciendo anuncios de juguetes y pequeñas escenas, pero nunca había protagonizado una serie. Y esa vez lo iba a hacer.

-Recuerda Chad. Pórtate bien.-Le gritó su mamá, agitando la mano de despedida.

El niño y el padre subieron al avión, marchándose. A la tarde del día siguiente, llegaron a su destino.

Sunny, una niña de tan sólo cinco años y muy guapa, caminaba por la casa esperando a su madre. Aquella tarde llegaría el niño con el que protagonizaría la serie, y estaba muy nerviosa. Su mamá le había dicho que el niño dormiría en su casa, estaba emocionada.

-Sunny, ya estoy aquí.

-¿Han llegado los invitados?-Dijo la niña.

-Aún no, relájate.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Ahí están Sunny.

Su madre abrió la puerta, viendo al chiquillo de cinco años y a su padre. El padre se despidió de él, prometiéndole ver la serie.

-Volveré con mamá en seguida. No te preocupes. Mientras dormirás en la casa de tu amiga.

Chad contempló la gran casa y le gustó lo que vio. Los colores y los muebles eran bonitos.

-Ven, Sunny te está esperando.-Dijo la mamá de Sunny, sonriendo.

Sunny vio a su madre llegar con un niño de la mano. El niño era verdaderamente guapo. La chiquilla se quedó sentada en las escaleras apoyando el pómulo contra las barras de la barandilla.

-Hola.-Dijo tímidamente.

-Hola.-Dijo él.-Soy Chad.

-Su… Sunny. Encantada.-Dijo, enganchada.

-Ve a enseñar a Chad su cuarto para que pueda dejar la maleta.

Sunny acompañó a Chad a su cuarto.

-Quieres el cuarto azul, ¿Verdad?-Dijo Sunny.

-Sí. Mi cuarto es más bonito.-Dijo.

-Ven, que te enseño mis juguetes.

-Vale.

Sunny llegó a su cuarto y enseñó a Chad su galería de trenes y comics. Chad les dio patadas y los tiró por el suelo.

-Mis juguetes son más bonitos. Tienen luces de colores.

Sunny se sentó y comenzó a llorar. El niño se quejó de tener que estar con aquella niña tan llorona…

-¡Ah!-Gritó Sunny, despertando de repente. _Todo ha sido un sueño. Déjalo Sunny, tienes catorce años y estas en "So Random" Tranquilízate Es sólo un producto de tu tonta imaginación._ Pero no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar. Tawni, que también estaba ahí se despertó, despertando también a Nico, Grady y Zora.

-¿Sunny? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntaron preocupados.

-No ha sido nada. Una pesadilla, sólo eso.

-Está bien, dijeron, acostándose otra vez.

Sunny miró a Nico y Grady, durmiendo en el sillón, Tawni, acostada en una cama de matrimonio que había metido allí, Zora, metida en su ataúd y Sunny, acostada en un sofá-cama de plumas. Se acurrucó y se cubrió con la peluda manta. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Chad. Ya.


	2. La carta y el beso

**Espero que agradezcan que no me enrollara en el capitulo anterior. =) bueno, aquí os lo dejo. Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sunny salió de su camerino de buen humor, cuando vio una carta tirada en el suelo. La carta decía: A Chad Dilan Cooper, de papá y mamá. Sunny sintió curiosidad por saber que decía la misiva **(siento ponerlo en un lenguaje tan… Es que me parecía apropiado xD) **La carta decía que sus padres no habían podido ver los últimos capítulos de la serie. Se despedían diciendo que no podrían pasar las navidades con él por asuntos de trabajo. Sunny metió la carta en un sobre nuevo y copió la letra del padre de Chad. Con tristeza, fue a entregarle la carta a Chad, cuando le descubrió besando apasionadamente a una de sus co-protagonistas.

-Te quiero, Susan. **(Cómo podéis ver me lo estoy inventando) **Dijo Chad, agarrándola del pelo.

Sunny sentía que se le caía el mundo encima. Tiró la carta al suelo y fue directa a la cafetería, donde la esperaban los otros de So Random. Pero ella simplemente se limitó a coger la comida y a sentarse en la mesa con los ojos llorosos. Los de So Random no parecieron notarlo y siguieron charlando animadamente.

-¿Por qué no hablas Sunny?-Dijo Tawni.-Tendrías que estar aburriéndonos con tus "maravillosas" historias de Wisconsin.

-Déjame en paz Tawni.-Dijo Sunny de mal humor.

-Alguien se ha despertado esta mañana con el pie izquierdo…-Cantó Zora.- ¿No será tu pesadilla de anoche?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Me haríais un favor?-Dijo Sunny.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntaron.

-¡Callaos!-Gritó.

El desayuno siguió en calma, hasta que Chad y sus compañeros entraron por la puerta. Sunny mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras pasaban por delante.

-¿Qué hay comediantes?-Dijo Chad, de buen humor.-Oye, hoy os veo muy callados. ¿Bajó vuestro programa en el listado de los mejores?

-No Chad.-Dijo Sunny-Es tu enorme ego, que nos deprime. Ojalá te ahogues.

Chad permaneció con los ojos abiertos y la boca colgando al oír ese comentario.

-¿Me estás…? ¿Me estás diciendo eso a la cara?-Dijo, sorprendido.- Bien, veo que al fín la princesa de la comedia dijo algo gracioso.

-Muérete Chad.-Dijo ella, levantándose y saliendo por la puerta de muy mal humor.

-¿Sabéis qué la pasa?-Dijo Chad, algo ofendido.

-Una pesadilla.

-Valla, podría… Podría ir a ver… A ver qué tal está.

-No vallas Chad. Se ve a la larga que está enfadada contigo.-Dijo Grady mordiendo un cruasán.

Sunny llegó al camerino y se tumbó en el sillón. Le daba igual que pensara Tawni. Ahora mismo, le daba igual todo. Entonces, poco a poco cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. De repente, oyó voces, mientras estaba dormida.

-¿Aquí? Aquí no está Zora.

-En tu sillón.

-¡Yo la mato!-Gritó aquella voz conocida.

-Silencio, vas a despertarla.

-¿Dónde están sus cartas de los fans?

-¡No es momento de andar cotilleando!-Dijo Zora.

-Vale, vale… Veamos… ¡Aquí está!

-¿Lo has encontrado?

-No, yo hablaba de mi pintalabios bueno.

-¡Tawni por el amor de Dios! ¡Céntrate!

-Ya, pero… ¿Qué venimos a buscar?

-Su diario, para ver si pone algo de la pesadilla.

En lo más hondo de su subconsciente Sunny pensó _Mierda. Si lo encuentran sabrán mi sueño tan raro._

-Vale. Si yo fuera un diario…-Empezó Zora

-Uno, sería de piel rosa, dos, tendría brillitos y tres, pondría Tawni en la portada.

-¡No tonta! Yo hablo, que si fuera un diario, me escondería…

-En una caja fuerte.

-¡Bien Tawni! Sólo se te escapa un detalle… ¡Aquí no hay cajas fuertes!

-¿Quién dice que no?-Dijo Tawni, enseñando un pequeño cofrecito dónde Sunny guardaba sus cartas de cuando tenía novio, y sus diarios, desde cuando era pequeña hasta hoy.

-Bien Tawni. Ahora, ¿La llave?

-Bueno… Verás… Ese detalle de me escapa.

Sunny, cubierta por su manta y tumbada tan a gusto, abrió los ojos poco a poco y se quedó mirando a las tontas chicas, buscar por todo el cuarto la llave. _Jamás la encontrarán_ Pensó Sunny con malicia. Entonces fue cuando Tawni sugirió:

-¿Y si está colgada de su cuello?

-Vamos a mirar.

Sunny cerró los ojos y dejó que las chicas buscaran la llave. _Inocentes. ¡La llave está en mi tobillo, inocentes!_

De repente, Sunny vio pasar a Chad, con la carta de sus padres en la mano. Recordó lo que la carta decía y sintió pena por el chico, que se perdía una navidad con sus padres.

**Bueno, aquí está el 2º cap. Dew!**


End file.
